The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An unmanned aerial vehicle capable of flying and recording an image has been developed and supplied. In general, an unmanned aerial vehicle that can fly and be controlled by the induction of radio waves, and provided with the rotary wing is referred to as a drone.
Drones are being used in various fields such as performing a variety of functions, e.g., high altitude recording and delivery. However, as for the drones, the flight distance is limited due to the limited capacity of their batteries, and the fly zone is also restricted by flight regulations.